Steffan Andrews
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | origin = | genre = Television | occupation = Composer, Orchestrator | instrument = | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Steffan Andrews is a Gemini-nominated Canadian film, television, and video game music composer known for animated series soundtracks. Steffan has composed music for hundreds of episodes of television including series such as Littlest Pet Shop, Pound Puppies, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. His work has also reached triple-A video game titles and feature films. Steffan's skills cover a diverse palette of genres and styles, from orchestral to acoustic, from comedy to drama, and beyond. Film and television scores * Littlest Pet Shop – composer (seasons 1–3) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – song orchestrator and composer, additional music (seasons 1–4) * Pound Puppies – composer (seasons 1–3) * Martha Speaks – composer, additional music (seasons 1–5) * Voltron Force – composer (season 1) * League of Super Evil – composer (seasons 1–3) * Rated A for Awesome – composer (season 1) * Edgar & Ellen – composer, additional music (season 2) * Kung Fu Magoo – composer * Battle of the Bulbs – composer, additional music * Endangered Species – composer * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs – composer * Mega Man: Fully Charged – main title composer (with Brendan McCreary, score composed by Bear McCreary, Don Davis and Benjamin Wallfisch) * Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit - composer (with Benjamin Wallfisch) * Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar - composer (with Benjamin Wallfisch) Game scores * FaceBreaker, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 (Composer) * NOMBZ: Night of a Million Billion Zombies, PC & iPhone (Composer) Voice acting * Littlest Pet Shop – Sidekick Panda Voiceover (episode: "Super Sunil") (uncredited) Awards and nominations * 2014 Leo Award for Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Pinkie Pride, nominee) * 2013 Leo Award for Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Magical Mystery Cure, winner)Official 2013 Leo Award Winners * 2012 Leo Award for Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series (Voltron Force: Deep Blue, nominee)Official 2012 Leo Award Nominees * 2011 Gemini Award for Best Sound in a Comedy, Variety, or Performing Arts Program or Series (League of Super Evil: Ant-Archy!, nominee)Official 2011 Gemini Nominees Press Release * 2011 Leo Award for Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series (League of Super Evil: Ant-Archy!, nominee)Official 2011 Leo Award Nominees * 2010 Leo Award for Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series (League of Super Evil: Slam Dunked, nominee)Official 2010 Leo Award Nominees * 2010 Leo Award for Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series (League of Super Evil: The Night Before Chaos-Mas, nominee)Official 2010 Leo Award Nominees References External links * * * Official Site * Interview on OC Remix Category:1985 births Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Canadian television composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:Musicians from Vancouver Category:Video game composers Category:Brendan McCreary Category:Bear McCreary Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Matthew Margeson